wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model Revamped
Sims' Next Top Model Revamped was a spin-off of Sims Next Top Model. It only ran for one season. Series overview Judges This season only sees two judges on the panel. Retired model Tyra Banks returns, yet again, as the host and head judge, with retired supermodel Laura van Fark returning also with a shared head judge position. Banks and van Fark function not only as judges, but as personal mentors and coaches for the models. Cycle 3 winner Erin Phoenix is still present as a runway coach for the girls, but does not return on the judging panel. Guests A number of past contestants were recruited for challenges this cycle. They include: *Ciera-Adeline Deleeuw-Ortiz (cycle 13), Episode 4 *Tanya Brook (cycle 10), Episode 5 *Anton Elmisri, Chöygal Tenzin Ihamo, Demetrio Escárcega, Gustaf Engström, Lian Xiuhuan, Lian Xiuwen, Marcin Wójcik, Max Meier & Uyur Gökçe (Sims Next Top Male Model alumni), Episode 7 Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receive the following prizes: *A contract with NU Model Management. *An international ad campaign with Lancôme. *A cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar Russia Locations * New York City, Episodes 2-6, 8 * Indian Springs, Episode 4 * Phuket, Episode 6-8 * Kuala Lumpur, Episode 7-8 * Bora Bora, Episode 8 New features and twists *'Wildcard:' In the premiere episode, a wildcard, Noel, was added, similarly to cycle 12. However, unlike previous wildcards, Noel was essentially part of the competition from the start. *'Social media input and ''Top Model of the Week:' In this cycle, the viewers get to vote for who performed the best in each shoot in polls. The most voted model would then get a ''Top Model of the Week title, along with immunity for the week. Additionally, the votes and comments from the fans have a small chance of slightly affecting results. Episodes *''View counts were latest updated on 1 March 2018.'' 'Sims 3 Next Top Model' Main page: Sims 3 Next Top Model 3 'The Resting Bitch Face' *''Top Model of the Week'': Reyna Hopie *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom four:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks, Hong Ha Neul & Pigu Xiang Xue *'Eliminated:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks & Pigu Xiang Xue 'Five Nights at Tyra's' *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Hong Ha Neul & Sue Oxford *'Bottom four:' Benedikte Portnig, Calligraphy Banks, Celestine McStarbuck, Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Benedikte Portnig 'The Mighty Celestial Quarrels' *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom three:' Maggie Sey, Raschel Franko & Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Raschel Franko 'Miss Jerkass is Right' *'Eliminated outside of panel:' Maggie Sey *'Returned to the competition:' Raschel Franko *'First call-out:' Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Sue Oxford *'Eliminated:' Sue Oxford 'Team Bitch' *'Quit:' Hong Ha Neul 'The Plot Thickens (It's Like Mud Now)' *'Eliminated:' Celestine McStarbuck *''Top Model of the Week'': ' Idun Wennerstedt *'Best photo: Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Calligraphy Banks & Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Eliminated:' Calligraphy Banks & Reyna Hopie 'The Final Lap' *'Best photo:' Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Eliminated:' Dramatique Banks & Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Top 4:' Idun Wennerstedt, Liu Gao, Noel Styles & Raschel Franko * Eliminated: Noel Styles *'Top 3:' Idun Wennerstedt, Liu Gao & Raschel Franko *'Winner:' Liu Gao Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Calligraphy and Dramatique Banks are heteropaternal twins. *Benedikte Portnig previously participated in the second season of Road To Vogue, where she tied for second. *Reyna Hopie previously participated in the tenth season of Sims Next Top Model, where she quit the competition, placing 8th. 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the reward challenge and was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel : The contestant re-entered the competition. *The call-out of episode 0 simply represents the order in which the girls' promotional photos were taken. *Episode 1 was a special episode containing a third rendition of the Sims 3 Next Top Model parody show. It did not feature any of the girls from this season. *In episode 2, Noel was added as a wildcard. *In episode 2, Calligraphy was supposed to be eliminated by the judges, but was saved as she had a high fan score. *In episode 3, Ha Neul and Sue shared the first call-out together. Additionally, in the bottom four, Benedikte was only announced as the eliminee, with the other three deemed safe simultaneously. *In episode 4, Maggie, Raschel and Reyna were asked to step forward as the bottom three. Maggie was declared safe first, before Reyna was as well. *In episode 5, Maggie was eliminated after the challenge. Afterwards, Raschel re-entered the competition. Additionally, this episode did not feature fan vote. *In episode 6, Ha Neul quit the competition after the photo shoot. Additionally, elimination was cancelled. Calligraphy was given a special mention for having the best picture, and Raschel for being Top Model of the Week. *From episode 7 and on, the girls were called forward in a random order to be critiqued. Thus, the call-out is arbitrary and does not represent their actual performance. *Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *During the winner announcement, Noel was first announced to have placed 4th. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Promo shoot *'Episode 3 photo shoots:' Style shoot; Makeover sedcards; Embodying Zodiac signs *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Modelling gowns by a run-down gas station in pairs *'Episode 5 photo shoots:' Max Factor Masterpiece Transform Mascara tests & ads *'Episode 6 photo shoots:' Travel style at JFK; Wild, tribal inspired beauty shoot *'Episode 7 photo shoots:' Beauty shoot without make-up; Posing with male models for Hilton Hotels & Resorts *'Episode 8 photo shoots:' (Week 7) TRESemmé mock campaign on a rooftop in Kuala Lumpur; (Week 8) NU女 Agency Polaroids; Harper's Bazaar Russia Covers; Lancôme Ad Campaign